Hook and Hangers
Clothes hangers and coat hooks can be lifesavers for homes with both large and small closet space. There are a lot of options when it comes to hooks and hangers for your home and it’s important to think about what you need. What kind of clothes do you have? What kind of material are they made out of? If you have a lot of thick, winter coats, or if you’ve stocked up on cashmere scarves, odds are you’ll have different closet needs. Also, think about how much hanging space you have. Don’t go overboard if there isn’t a lot of room in your closet for hangers. Some items may do better neatly folded in a dresser on on a shelf. Heavy Hangers Wood or thick plastic is usually best, work well with suits, coats, and other weighty items of clothing. Choose a material that will support your clothing the best, and don’t underestimate how heavy your clothes are! In this case, overestimating is always better. Some hangers come in wider sizes, which will help support heavy coats and jackets even better. Just make sure the size is conducive to your closet space. Rounded Hangers Work well with shirts and sweaters. The rounded edges hold on to the fabric, but prevent any awkward stretching or dimpling. Textured, Non-slip Hangers Great for anything with a wide neck or spaghetti straps. Pants Hangers come in two different forms. If you’re planning on hanging pants that are folded in half, wooden hangers or plastic hangers with a rod underneath will help you avoid any crease or clip marks. If you have the space to hang them up at full length, then pants hangers with clips are probably the best choice. These clipped hangers are also great for skirts. Wire Hangers Generally considered a clothing storage faux pas. Although they’re inexpensive, your clothing will suffer wear and tear from the lack of support. If you’ve spent the money on a nice item of clothing, it’s worth it to treat it well. Some hangers also come in thin, '''space-saving '''models that allow you to get the most out of your closet space. While hangers are primarily meant for clothes and closet organization, hooks are a sort of jack of all trades when it comes to the home. Clothes, hats, purses, belts, towels, and every other possible hang-able items ends up on a wall hook. Bathroom wall hooks, entryway hooks, door hooks, over-the-door hooks, and closest hooks are all potential choices. When it comes to choosing the right kind of wall hook, the most important thing is to look at how it’s installed. Some hooks are meant to be nailed or drilled into a wall, while others aren’t held on by much more than a strong double stick tape. Thing about what kinds of things are going to be hung on these hooks. If it’s meant for wet towels and snow coats, something attached to the wall by an adhesive might not cut it. Also, consider where they’re going to go. If you want to put these hooks on drywall, screwing something in won’t really work. Of course, aesthetic is important as well. If placed in a prominent area, a decorative hook can make quite a statement! Choose something that works in line with the rest of your home, but don’t be afraid to go bold either. Decorative wall hooks can be as unique or as simple as you want. Try something vintage too! Things that are a little worn can add a lot of style.